1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to remote sensing, and, more particularly, to detection and ranging using X-rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section of this document is intended to introduce various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Conventional three-dimensional (“3D”) X-ray images require multiple exposures at multiple angles to image 3D structures. The ability to have portable 3D X-ray systems is limited by the large detector arrays needed for multiple angle imaging, and the size of the imaging volume within the X-ray apparatus.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.